Public wireless networks, such as Wi-Fi hotspots, are typically open to any device and may provide a way for users to connect to the Internet while away from their own networks. Although public wireless access points provide mobile devices with open access, devices may become susceptible to security issues due to their openness. In some cases, attackers may set up wireless network access points solely for the purpose of attacking mobile devices that connect to the access points. In other cases, a wireless network access point may be attacked by an outsider without the knowledge or consent of the access point provider, and devices that connect to the access point may be subsequently affected by the attack.
Users are often unable to determine which wireless network access points are safe to use. For example, when multiple wireless network access points are available, users may be unable to determine which access points are secure and which are not. Furthermore, two wireless network access points may use the same name, but one of them may be illegitimate and posing as a legitimate access point. To a user, the two access points may be indistinguishable from each other. Therefore, a better method of evaluating wireless network access points and determining the security risk of access points is needed in order to protect users from attacks. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for determining whether wireless network access points are safe.